Pastimes and Pride
Pastimes and Pride is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is located at a raised parking structure near Central Melville Street in the Commercial District of New Los Angeles between Doug and Cross at any time. Dialogue :Doug :"Hey, Cross!" :"Check it out! I just bought a new car!" :"Well? Pretty nice, right?" :Cross :Choice A – Nod: Stare enviously at Doug's new ride. ::Doug ::"I know, right?" ::"And it wasn't as expensive as you might think!" ::"Graham owed me a favor, so he sold it to me way below cost." :Cross :Choice B – Inquire: Ask Doug why he bought a car. ::Doug ::"What for? What do you THINK?!" ::"New LA's only gonna grow bigger and bigger, right? Even just shopping without a car is gonna be a real hassle one of these days." ::"And it's not like you can drive your Skell everywhere. The fuel economy would be terrible, for one. And parking? Forget it!" :Cross :Choice C – Joke: Ask Doug if he'll use it on his Harrier missions. ::Doug ::"Er, are you serious?" ::"If I took this thing outside of New LA, it'd be a pile of scrap within about five minutes!" ::"It's a great car and all, but I'll stick with Skells when I'm on the job." :Doug :"So what kind of car would you want to buy?" :Cross :Choice A – Sports Car: Say a high-performance, two-passenger car. ::Doug ::"I see you and I have a common hobby." ::"You just can't fully appreciate the open road without a proper sports car." ::"Only problem is that you gotta watch the speed limits around here." ::"They come down especially hard on us BLADEs, and the fines are usually a small fortune." :Cross :Choice B – SUV: Say a large sport-utility vehicle. ::Doug ::"Yeah, it's not my cup of tea, but I can see where you're coming from." ::"With four-wheel drive, you could probably take Elma and Lin off-roading on the plains of Primordia." ::"Course, the indigens would reduce it to scrap within 10 minutes, but it would be a FUN ten minutes!" :Cross :Choice C – Bus: Say a big bus that seats 40. ...With a huge wheel. ::Doug ::"A...bus?" ::"You planning to pack up Elma and Lin and the rest of the gang and take 'em on a trip somewhere? Is this some kind of hippy thing?" ::"Heck, your team would barely fill up the first couple rows! You'd have room for pretty much everyone you know in New LA if you wanted." ::"Heh! Guess you're the more-the-merrier type, huh?" :Doug :"It's kinda interesting how you can tell so much about someone's personality from the car they want to drive." :"I bet Lao used to drive an SUV." :"He probably used it to go camping with his family." :"I wish we still lived in a peaceful world like that, but I imagine we won't be back there for a long time." :"Well, at least I can still enjoy a brief drive during my breaks! Anyway, take care, Cross." :(END) Category:Doug Heart-to-Hearts